


Stolen

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, that old headcannon mixed up with some real stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Brianna and Roger are studying in Paris when a big news scandal takes them to discover how it's linked with the Fraser.
Relationships: Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie/Roger MacKenzie Wakefield, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 24
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, gather around. This actually happen, in Spain (where my grandmother is from), and was a big things on the news for a while.

'Val, how are you?' The woman stopped at Brianna and Roger's table at the Parisian cafe they were sat. 'Who's your new friend?'

'Sorry, who?' Brianna answered in a heavily accented French, estranged at the woman. 'I think you confuse me with someone else.'

'Oh' I'm so sorry.' The woman told the couple. 'You look really like a friend of mine. I'm sorry for the interruption.' She added before leave Roger and Brianna to their business.

They were studying in Paris for a year, living on a small apartment on the outskirts of the city. For Roger, moving abroad for a year, hadn't been that bad of plan. His only living relative, have OK with the idea on 21-year-old Roger experiencing living abroad. But for Brianna's large and tight-knit family, it had been a bit more difficult to digest. There was a good reason for it. Brianna had been born in Paris, during a holiday trip to attend a family event, she had been born early and had to pass some time on the incubator, the big tragedy was that she hadn't been born alone. She had had a twin sister, Faith, who had been stillborn, and even after twenty-one years and the birth of three more children and the adoption of a fourth one, it was something it still hurt Brianna's parents to remember.

Days and weeks passed, normally. With classes, visits to museums and historical places and nights at bars, theatres and clubs. One day, as they travelled on the Paris underground the same issue appeared on every newspaper on sight, a photo of an elderly nun being guarded by two gendarmes. Roger bought a newspaper for himself and started to read it as Brianna checked her phone. 'Disgusting.' 

'What is it about?' Brianna asked at Roger's reaction.

'They have discovered that a group of nuns who were managin' a hospital here on the city were working with an adoption lawyer sellin' up bairns they were born at their place, tellin' the parents they were stillborn.' Roger answered. 'They just found out because of a woman who gave birth there to twin boys and after eighteen years she found the son she thought she had lost alive and livin' with another family.'

'Wait.' Brianna went on to ask. 'Which hospital?'

'L'hopital des Anges.' Roger answered, Brianna quickly taking the newspaper from his hands.

'No way, no fucking way.' Brianna said, looking for the name of the place for confirmation. 'That's the place I was born, Roger. And I also lost a twin sister.'

'Ye dinna think it can be...' Roger said. 'A dhia, can it be possible?'

'I dinna ken, Roger, but we canna let it go without at least checkin'.'

Few days later, the traveled to an office it had been set up by the authorities for those who might suspect they had had their children stolen of might had been stolen themselves. They gave their names to the person and charge and they were lead to a computer, the man coming few minutes later with an USB, Brianna and Roger's birth year written on a sticker. They put the devise on the computer, lots of files coming up in the form of names.

'Where can we even possibly start?' Roger said, scrolling around the names.

'Well, we can eliminates the lads and concentrate in the lasses.' Brianna answered.

'Still a lot of people to check.'

'Wait, the woman who talked with us on the cafe, remember.' Brianna suddenly said. 'She called me Val.'

Roger went to Vs and soon a name popped up. 'Valerie Vernier, born 23rd of November 1999.'

Brianna searched on her phone's Facebook for a Valerie Vernier, the page of a flower shop at the other side of the city from their rented apartment, a photo of a woman identical to Brianna in every aspect posing at the door in the profile. 'A Dhia, she's...'

'She's my sister.' Brianna finished. 'My twin sister.'

They went back to their flat, were Brianna sat for hours in front of their computer, thinking in a good way to get in touch with Valerie. 'Nothin' still.' Roger brought a cup of tea to Brianna.

'There's no' easy way to tell someone she was stolen at birth and that you are her twin sister.' 

'I ken, do ye want some help with yer thinkin'?' 

Brianna kissed Roger. 'Well, if ye have any ideas.'


	2. Chapter 2

'She looked so much like you, you wouldn't even believe it.' Valerie's friend said to her as they waited for their drinks at the table, the bar full of people enjoying the Friday night. 'You could pass for twins.'

'Well, they say everyone has a look-alike in the World.' The third girl in the group said.

Few hours later, as Valerie and her friend arrived to their flat, Valerie's phone beeped, a Facebook notification. She helped her drunk friend to reach her room and unbuckle her shoes before said her good nights and go to her own room, checking the message she had just received.

_Hello, Valerie._

_My name is Brianna Fraser, I come from Glasgow, Scotland._

_I'm writing to you, because I'm your biological sister._

_Bigger than that, I am your identical twin sister._

_You can message me whatever you receive this message. I'll be waiting for you._

_Brianna._

Valerie gasped as she looked Brianna's page, how identical they were. She had always known she was adopted, but her parents had never talked about her having a sister somewhere, let alone a twin. She tried to sleep but her head kept twirling around the fact she had a twin sister.

'Oh, my, God.' Her friend said, looking at Brianna's page. 'The woman in the cafe was your twin sister.'

'It seems so.' Valerie told her.

'What the hell...' Valerie finished with the coffee machine and served two cups. 'What are you going to do now?' 

'I don't know.' Valerie sipped her mug. 'Should I meet her? I want to know about her, but...'

'She's your sister, of course you should.' 

_Dear Brianna_

_Say that your message was a surprise, it would be an understatement._

_I still can't believe I have a twin sister._

_Do you want to meet somewhere?_

_There's so much we need to talk about_

_Valerie_

Brianna and Roger arrived at the cafe first, waiting for some time until Valerie arrived. 'Ye're tremblin'.' Roger told Brianna.

'I ken.' Brianna said. 'I'm really nervous. I dinna ken still how I'm goin' to explain her about the nuns stealin' her, or how I'm goin' to tell Mam and Da about her.'

'It'll be fine.' Roger assured Brianna.

Finally, Valerie arrived at the place, looking around around until she found Brianna and Roger on their table. 'Wow, it's so...weird.' She said as Brianna and Roger rose from their chairs. 'I mean..'

'Like looking at a mirror.' Brianna finished, before give Valerie a big hug. 'I'm Brianna, but you can call me Bree. This is my boyfriend, Roger.' 

'Val. Pleased to meet you too.' They sat back on the table, the waiter quickly giving them some menus. 'I have so many questions. I always knew I was adopted, but no one ever mentioned a sister. I even asked my mother this morning. She didn't knew either. How did you end up in Scotland? Do your adoptive parents knew about me?'

'Adoptive parents?' Brianna asked. 'Where did your parents tell ye ye came from?'

'A teenage girl from a children's house in South France.'

Brianna took a deep breath and Roger squeezed her hand to give her encouragement. 'Val, have ye heard the news about the nuns and the lawyer sellin' babies for adoption?'

'Yes, it's been all over the news.' Valerie answered.

'I grew up with my...our biological parents.' Brianna took her phone and showed Valerie a photo of her with Jamie and Claire, Valerie gasped as she saw the family resemblance. 'We were premature, we were born in Paris by accident. Our family was here on vacation, celebratin' the 50th birthday of a cousin who lives here. The nuns at the hospital told our parent ye were stillborn, but they took you and sold you off.'

'That cannot be, my mother would have never...' Valerie started crying and Bree went to hug her. 'I'm sorry...'

'Dinna be, I can understand.' Brianna said. 'It's a lot to swallow.' People stopped talking and looked at the table while Valerie cleaned her face and relaxed enough to keep talking with Brianna and Roger. 

'What are they names?' She finally said. 'Our parents.'

'Jamie and Claire.' Brianna answered. 'She's a doctor, a surgeon. Da works at the family's distillery.'

'I've always wondered where my red hair came from.' 

'Aye, our Scottish blood.' Brianna answered. 'He was born on the HIghlands. The family has a state, Lallybroch, he was born in there. Our grandparents live there full time since they retired...'

'Wait, I have grandparents?'

Brianna scrolled the next photo. 'Brian and Ellen. That's where my name came from, Brianna Ellen. Da was convinced we were goin' to be a lass and a lad. A boy and a girl. So he and Mam looked for a name for each gender and they just turn into the female version.'

'what was my name? The one they had ready for me.' Valerie asked. 'If they ever told you.'

'Faith Julia Fraser. Julia was the name of our maternal grandmother, she and our maternal grandfather died on an accident when Mam was five-years-old. She was raised by our uncle Lamb from then on.' Brianna explained, before scroll another photo, of Brianna and a little girl. 'Years later, they flip it and used it for our sister Julia. She's six.'

'Oh, God.' Valerie said. 'I was an only child, I've always wished for a sibling, and now suddenly I have two sisters.'

'Three sisters. And two brothers.' Brianna scrolled the phone again for a photo of the whole family. 'Fergus is our eldest brother. He's 25. He's actually adopted, he lost his own parents on a car accident and Mam saved his life from his own wounds. He passed months at the hospital and Mam and Da bonded with him and brought him home. Then it's us, after it comes Willie, he's named after one of our uncles, and he's 19. Ailsa is 16 and the youngest is Julia. She was a wee surprise.'

'Oh God.' Valerie said again before scroll the next photo by herself, a big Fraser family reunion. 'How many...?'

'Aye, it's a big family.' Brianna laughed. 'Our grandparents, Uncle Lamb. That's Murtagh, our Godfather, well, my Godfather, but he would have been yours too. Uncle Willie and Aunt Mary, they have three daughters. Aunt Jenny and Uncle Ian have seven children, Maggie, the first lass is just two months older than us. And Uncle Rabbie and Uncle Dave have two adopted bairns.'

'It's just...My mother, my adoptive mother, she's Quebecois, her only family was a brother, in Montreal, whom she hasn't spoken in ages.' Valerie told Brianna and Roger. 'My dad died when I was 13, all his family rejected us after that. They never accepted of my parents marriage and I wasn't their blood, so, I didn't count. It's been my mother and I for so long and now...I have a whole family I never knew I had.'

'Aye, the Frasers can be overwhelmin'.' Roger finally said. 'I can give my word on that one.' Brianna nudged him, but both the girls laughed at the joke.

'Do they know? About me.' Valerie asked. 'That well, I am alive.'

'No' yet.' Brianna answered. 'I wanted to meet ye first.'

Few days later, Jamie and Claire Fraser landed on Paris after Brianna and Roger had asked to come to the city for something. Claire felt sadness as they drove around the city on a taxi, too many bad memories from the last time they had been on Paris. 'I never thought I would be in this city again.' She told Jamie, firmly holding her hand.

'I ken, we lost so much here.' Jamie answered. 'I didna see myself comin' here again. I wonder why the bairns were so adamant we came.'

'I'm so nervous.' Valerie said as she, Brianna and Roger waited at the flat for Jamie and Claire. The days after meet Brianna had been a whirlwind. She had gone and confront her adoptive mother about where she really came from. The woman had broke down, uncredulous of the story. She had always been convinced of the story her late husband and the lawyer, an old friend of his, had told her about Valerie's origin's, a fifteen-year-old orphan pregnant with some boy from her school's baby, and had never suspected anything wrong on it. 'What are they going to think about me?'

'They'll love ye on sight, Val.' Brianna said. 'I can assure ye that.'

'They're downstairs.' Roger said, coming from the balcony where he had been watching for Jamie and Claire's arrival.

'OK, go to the room, Val' Brianna said. 'I have to explain them first.' She closed the door and went to open Jamie and Claire. 'Hi, how it was the flight?' 

'It was OK.' Claire kissed the cheeks of Brianna and Roger and went to sit on the sofa.

'Would ye want some coffee, tea?' Roger said. 

'Just some water for me lad.' Jamie said, sitting beside Claire on the sofa.

Roger served some drinks and went to stand beside Brianna in front of the Frasers. 'Ye might wonder why we told ye to come to Paris. We have some news.'

'Please, tell me ye didna got pregnant.' Jamie said, Claire laughing at her husband. 

'No, Da, 'tis no' that.' Brianna said. 'Past week, there was a big story on the newspapers. A lawyer was arrested for sell babies illegally with the help of the nuns at L'Hospital des Anges.' Claire flipped as she heard that name again. 'Some of the newborns had been taken from their families after the nuns told them they had been stillborn.' Claire left, almost launched, her cup of tea, on the table her hands trembling as Brianna told her story. 'I recognised the name of the hospital and Roger and I went to the archives, out of curiosity. 'And...'

'And...' Jamie said, both his hand holding one of Claire's.

'We found something.' Brianna walked to the room and opened the door, Valerie walking out of it. 'Mam, Da, this is Valerie. Valerie, These are Jamie and Claire Fraser, our parents.'


	3. Chapter 3

_1,2,3_ Claire froze as the two girls stood before her. It couldn't be real, one more to the list of times she had dreamed of see both her daughters together through the years. Two toddlers with chubby legs learning how to walk, two little girls sitting at each side of Santa, two teenagers learning how to drive around Lallybroch. And so she waited... _4,5,6_ for the alarm clock to sound and get her back to her bed. Soon she would feel Jamie shifting and rolling to switch the alarm off, the sounds of the house waking up, the dog barking for breakfast, Willie and Ailsa bickering for the use of the bathroom. _7,8,9_ Because as much as she might want it to be real, it wasn't possible. _10._ Claire's brain told her to breath again, she felt pain- Jamie's nail sinking on her flesh and she was still there, beside Brianna. Tears sprung from her eyes and soon she and Jamie were up the sofa, hugging Valerie. 'Oh God, you're real.' Claire sobbed. 'My baby.'

'Mo leannan.' Jamie said 'Mo nighean bhòidheach.'

'Is that Gaelic?' Valerie asked. 'Brianna told me you all speak it.'

'Aye, lass it is.' Jamie laughed. 'A Dhia, to know about ye after this long.' Jamie wiped his own tears. 'Ye're beautiful.'

The door bell ringing broke the magic of the moment. 'That must be the take away we ordered.' Roger said, leaving the family to open the door and pick up the food, while Brianna prepared the table, Jamie and Claire unable to stop looking at their newly acknowledge daughter. 

'I suppose you'll have questions.' Brianna said to her parents. 

'We have more than Questions, a leannan.' Jamie said.

'Bree told me about you, where do you live and work.' Valerie said to Jamie and Claire. 'And about the rest of the family, I could never imagine I would ever have such a big family.'

'Where did you grow up?' Claire asked, playing with her food on the plate, she was far to wrapped up on the whole situation to even feel hungry. 

'Here, in Paris.' Valerie answered. 'I grew up in the 3rd Arrondissement. My parents, my adoptive parents, had a nice flat on the same street from the art gallery my mother works. My father worked on the family's construction company. He died when I was 13, so, it's been just me and my mother ever since.'

'Did ye ken that, ye ken, ye were adopted?' Jamie asked.

'Yes, I've always known.' Valerie answered. 'Red hair and blue eyes with two dark haired and brown eyes parents, they could have never keep it secret.' The family laughed. 'My dad was friends with the lawyer who was the head of the organization, the one who's now on jail. My parents had been married and trying to have a child for over a decade. Adoption was their last resource and when the lawyer told them he knew about this young orphan girl in South France who was pregnant and wanted to give her child for adoption, my parents quickly accept to adopt the child.'

'Just it was a lie.' Claire let her fork into the plate with a loud bang.

'We know now.' Valerie said. 'My mum was horrified when I told her what Brianna had discovered on the archives. She always believed the story the lawyer told them.'

'At least we can see they did a good job raisin' ye, mo nighean.' Jamie smiled at Valerie. 'Tell me, do ye study, or work?'

'I study Pharmacy, and I work at a flower shop.' Valerie told Jamie. 'I've always interested in plants and their properties. My mum has always been amazed by my good hand with them. She have always wondered where it came from.'

'We ken, dinna we?' Jamie squeezed Claire's hand, as she felt another tear coming out of her eyes. 'Yer mam here has the best green fingers I've ever seen.'

'Is that true?' Valerie asked to Claire. 

'Yes.' Claire said. 'I have a small garden on our house in Glasgow. I grow plants, flowers and vegetables.'

'I would love to see it one day.' Valerie said.

'Aye, of course, ye have to come Glasgow and Lallybroch and meet the family.' Jamie said to her. 'Och, ye canna imagine all what yer Gran and yer aunts are goin' to do when ye go to Lallybroch.'

'Bree warned me already.' Valerie laughed. 'I really want to go and meet my other siblings and the family. Maybe in a few weeks, when the classes take a break.'

'Aye, I canna wait to see ye with the rest of the family.' 

Later that night, Jamie and Claire were on their hotel. Jamie was waiting for Claire to join him the bed to call his parents and tell them about Valerie. 'The hardest thin' isna goin' to tell them, but to stop Mam to take the first flight to Paris.' Jamie joked, making Claire laugh. He surrounded her with his arm, just as Ellen answered the video call.

'Have to talk down. Yer Da and Murtagh are snoring on the sofa right now.' Ellen showed an image of the two men sleeping while watching a movie on the living room. 'How is it goin' on Paris?' Ellen said. 'What was that thin' Bree wanted for ye to ken?' 

'Aye...well, there isna an easy way to say this.' Jamie said.

'Are the bairns OK?' Ellen asked again.

'Aye, they are, it isna actually about them.' Jamie said. 'There was this thin' in the news about a lawyer and some nuns who stole babes for illegal adoptions. Bree recognised the name of the hospital she was born and went to check. She found Faith, she wasna stillborn. She was adopted by a family and Bree found her.'

'Wait, what?' Ellen said. 'Are ye for real?'

'Aye, her name is Valerie, we've met her today.' Jamie sent a photo Roger had taken of the four of them that evening. Jamie could see Ellen's tears as she saw it.

'A Dhia. Brian, Murtagh, wake up!' Jamie and Claire laughed as they heard the two men sleepily complaining by Ellen sudden screams and the flying cushions Ellen was using as artillery to wake the men up. Soon the men were wide awake and as surprised by the news as everyone else.

'A Dhia, I canna believe it.' Murtagh said. 'Ye could knock me with a feather.'

'Is she OK?' Brian asked. 

'Aye, she's fine. She and Bree are already like two peas on a wee pod.' Jamie proudly said. 'Ye wouldna believe they've kent each for barely a week.'

'When she's comin' home?' Ellen asked.

'Soon, she's studying and working.' Claire answered this time. 'She's coming to Scotland when she has a few days free.'

'Och, I canna wait to have her around.' Ellen said. 

As Jamie had foreseen, just minutes after they had left the elder Frasers, a wave of calls from other members of the family and friends, eager for news about Valerie. It was way past midnight when Jamie and Claire were finally free to go to sleep. 'No' sleepy, mo ghraidh?'

'No.' Claire said. 'I still can't believe Faith, Valerie, she's alive and well. I feel like if I sleep, everything would disappear.'

'Aye, I understand.' Jamie cuddled closer to Claire. 'But dinna fash for that, she one of us now.'


End file.
